


True Confessions

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Three women begin to try to fix their relationship.RP Fic.





	True Confessions

Libby was nervous as she prepared for her night’s performance. She knew this time would come eventually. Gizell and Jenny...her two lovers.... both married to the other...where both to be in the audience tonight. Though neither of them knew that.

 

"Oh well...worst scenario...I lose them both and have to find new girlfriends."

 

She shrugged and sighed. Gizell and Jenny, separately, had snuck into the audience. Libby peeked out from behind the curtain and saw both of them coming in.

 

"No way they don't see each other before I get on stage."

 

She murred. Both Gizell and Jenny had settled close to the stage, neither quite seeing who was sat two seats away. Libby sighed as she watched them. She took a deep breath and readied herself and then walked out on stage and began to perform her striptease/burlesque show. She could feel both her lovers’ eyes on her...soon she was semi naked she slid down off stage still performing and went over to Gizell...knowing Jenny's eyes were still following her and she blatantly and sexually kissed Gizell. She then left Gizell, moved over to Jenny, knowing Gizell was watching her and kissed Jenny in the exact same manner. At first both Gizell and Jenny had been sat quietly, watching her. After the first kiss it had been clear there may well be some trouble and by the second, both women were annoyed, frustrated not just with themselves, but with each other. Jenny had been the first to speak, addressing herself to both Libby and Gizell. 

"How long?"

It had been Gizell who answered, equally roughly spoken. 

"Long enough... you?"

Jenny had stared blankly at her before finally muttering. 

"Probably about as long."

Libby sighed and took them both by the hands and took them both backstage.

"You started on the morning about 2 years ago."

She said to Jenny.

 

"And you got with me on the evening of the same day."

She said to Gizell. Gizell's reaction had been to head for the door, Jenny had given chase, blocking her in and kissing her gently, stroking her cheek. 

"Baby, come on... we both know this was always likely to happen... one day."

Gizell had mewed weakly and burrowed into her a little, clearly just a little upset. Jenny had smiled slightly, she knew exactly what she needed to say. 

"Besides, at least now we both know someone who might... play... with us." 

Libby smiled softly and looked at her two lovers with big puppy dog eyes. Gizell had murmured something to Jenny, who laughed softly and held a hand out to Libby. Libby smiled and took the offered hand. Jenny had smiled, pulling her closer then turning her to allow Gizell to kiss her, somewhat fiercely. Jenny, for her part had been teasing Libby's breasts. Libby mewed hotly and wantonly. 

"You like that baby?"

Gizell teased.

"Yes."

Libby mewed. 

"More?"

That was Jenny. 

"God yes..."

Libby mewed.

"More from both of you..."

Gizell and Jenny smiled at each other and moved to kneel and tease Libby's clit between them, both lapping gently at her clit. Libby mewled loudly at the feel of both her lover's tongues flicking over her clit. 

"You like that?"

Gizell asked softly, before returning to work. 

"Oh gods yes!!!"

Libby mewled. Gizell and Jenny smiled and as one pushed their tongues up and inwards, setting a fast pace. Libby all but screamed at this. Gizell and Jenny murred as one and sped up. Libby soon came apart all over her two lover's tongues and lips.

 

"Thi...think you two...can...forgive each other and...me for...the deception...and....learn to share?"

 

She asked breathlessly. 

"I can."

Jenny smiled. Gizell laughed softly. 

"Yeah, alright."


End file.
